


The English Cut

by Homeistheimpala



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, haaah this is really short but idk, i like it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeistheimpala/pseuds/Homeistheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is a tailor and Arthur gets tailored suits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The English Cut

Merlin couldn’t say he hated Arthur Pendragon. After all, it was because of Arthur that he was able to buy the new Sherlock DVD boxset but sometimes-

Sometimes even Benedict Cumberbatch is not worth  _this._

‘Arthur, I will kill you and scatter pieces of you along the Thames.’ Merlin said through gritted teeth. Merlin was trying to measure but Arthur couldn’t stand still.

‘You already have my measurements, why do you need them!’ Arthur huffed.

‘Because this is the first time you want a tailored English suit.’ Merlin said, beating away Arthur’s hand as it wander too close.

‘Why are you fidgeting, it’s like you didn’t have a series of tailors throughout your life.’

‘I just am!’

‘I think it’s because your hand is near his crotch.’ Freya called out from the other side of the room. 

‘Find me that fucking material or so help me!’ Merlin yelled back. He hadn’t even gotten a chance to finish his coffee, jesus christ. 

‘Cranky, cranky.’ Freya sniggered.

‘And you! Still!’

The rest of the morning passed quietly. Until Arthur stepped on a tie. Oops.

-

Freya and Merlin stepped back and stared. Arthur grew self conscious.

‘Guys, you can tell me if I look like shit, you’ve never held back before.’ Arthur said. More silent staring, which was starting to get to him.

‘Guys, Morgana is going to look really amazing and I don’t want to slack!’

‘Guys!’

‘I am so amazing.’ Merlin whispered.

‘Do you think the public can handle such beauty?’ Freya whispered back.

The front doors bells jingled and a moment later, Gwaine strutted in.

‘Well, well. Aren’t you looking sexy, princess?’ he whistled.

‘Aren’t you supposed to be saying that to my sister?’

‘She’d eat me, I’d do you, though.’

‘It’s an honor.’ Arthur snipped back. Gwaine grinned.

Merlin came in front of Arthur and placed both hands on Arthur’s shoulder.

‘I did an amazing job.’ he said firmly.

‘And my gorgeous looks contributed nothing?’ Arthur smirked.

‘No. Now get out and make people swoon.’ 

Arthur left with a ‘DON’T SPILL ANYTHING ON IT’ trailing behind me.

-

People did swoon and sigh but Arthur was used to that. It didn’t take long for his mind to wander back to Merlin and his sure hands and endearing huffs and bright blue eyes. He checked his watch. Merlin would still be in the shop but Freya would be gone.

He felt Morgana’s eyes on him as he left and he could feel her smugness radiating off of her. 

-

‘Still here?’ Arthur called out as he entered the shop. It was dimly lit, indicating that they were about to close. Merlin came to the front desk, a surprised grin on his face.

‘Arthur! What happened, why aren’t you at the charity?’

‘Um. The public wasn’t ready for this beauty.’

Merlin let out a laugh and beckoned him into a back room. 

Arthur’s throat went dry because suddenly he  _really wanted to kiss Merlin, jesus._

‘So, did you get the attention of gorg-’ Merlin stopped as he turned and found Arthur and inch away from him. ‘-eous people.’

‘Depends. Do I have your attention?’ Arthur said, his hands whispering touches at Merlins hips. 

‘Yes.’ Merlin answered without hesitation.

‘Good. So, how about, you get me out of these clothes. Wouldn’t want to wrinkle or tear your hard work.’ Arthur said softly, feeling bold. Merlin nodded.

He unbuttoned the coat and let Arthur shrug it off before taking it and settling it on the nearest hanger. 

Merlin’s fingers played at Arthur’s neck for a moment before undoing the tie with the same intense concentration that left Arthur’s throat dry. The tie joined the coat. Merlin’s fingers paused at the first button of the shirt and his eyes met Arthur’s, asking permission. Arthur simply held his head higher and Merlin’s fingers get to work, deft and efficient.

Merlin stepped back.

‘I think you can do the rest?’ 

Arthur hummed but didn’t move. 

‘Arthur.’ Merlin whispered and his hands found Arthur’s sides and Arthur’s breath hitched. 

It happened all to suddenly. One second they were standing apart and the other, Merlin was against the wall with a very passionate Arthur pressing into him.

That wasn’t to say he  _minded._

 _  
_‘You- you’ll ruin the trousers.’ Merlin breathed out as Arthur kissed his jawline.

‘I don’t care, Merlin.’

‘I do!’

Merlin let out an embarrassing whimper as Arthur sucked at his neck.

‘Do you really?’

‘Yes.’ Merlin said, though it came out less firm.

‘Really?’ Arthur repeated, grinding his hips against Merlin and no, that really wasn’t fair and no, he didn’t fucking care anymore.

He might forgive Arthur for any wear and tear on the trousers.

Just this one time.

[If you’re having trouble imagining Arthur](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mb54uh3Etk1r93jooo2_500.png)


End file.
